InFamous: The Hunt
by RagnaNarukami
Summary: Set after the events of Infamous 2, and before Infamous: Second Son, the U.S. government views Conduits as threats to the world. A Conduit named Jack Cooper, with the power to control light and shadows, and his girlfriend, Katherine, must escape from a small military force intent on hunting down and capturing Conduits.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo second fanfiction. My persona one wasn't that good, and I hope I can improve for my new Infamous one.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make this one multiple chapters or keep it as one chapter, but there is a good chance that it might be a few chapters.**

**Enjoy! –Kaz**

Conduits are the target of the military and the government. They see us as a threat to society. I am not safe in my home. I knew what I had to do.

2 Weeks Earlier….

Day 0, Seattle

I turned the TV on to hear what the government had to say about conduits and the Beast. Conduits are a minority of the minority. You wouldn't expect to see one every day, unless you are one, like me. I have the power to control the light around me. I can bend the light around me to make myself invisible, and I can do the same with shadows where I conceal myself with shadows. I also have night vision, which I can activate and deactivate at will. No one really knows about it, except my girlfriend since she was there when I discovered it.

"In light of recent events, we are taking action against an advanced species called 'conduits.' A certain conduit by the name of Cole Macgrath has prevented a worldwide cataclysm, but has also destroyed Empire City as collateral damage," said the politician.

"After Macgrath saved New Marais, most of the conduits died off for unknown reasons, but it is said that there are conduits that still live. These conduits must remain under surveillance in order to prevent any more damage to society," finished the politician.

"Why did I record this?" I asked myself.

Someone then knocked at my door. I walked over and opened it, to see my girlfriend, Katherine.

"Hey," she quietly said.

"You sound glum," I responded.

"I'm not trying to hide it."

"Well you can at least tell me why you're so down."

"The government is probably going to do something with conduits."

"They already are. Apparently we're going to be under surveillance or something."

"And you aren't worried?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

She was right. I was acting a bit apathetic about it. Out of nowhere she came towards me and kissed me.

When we stopped, I said to her, "I'll be fine, believe me."

"Ok. Are you doing anything today?" she asked.

"Nothing, actually," I answered.

"Mind if I stay?"

"Fine with me."

A few hours later…..

"I gotta head out to the grocery store. I'll be quick!" I said.

I left the apartment building and out on to the street. Shortly after I watched two people in yellow and black military armor chase and arrest a man. The man then broke free from their grips and somehow melted the handcuffs off of his hands. A conduit?

"I didn't do anything! They're after me because I'm a condu-" he shouted until he was cut off.

One of the people in the military suits shot something in the conduit's back, probably a tranquilizer dart or something like that. Was this what the politician meant by "under surveillance?" I ignored it and walked to the grocery store.

After I got the groceries, I saw people in front of the police station, holding up picket signs. They said things like "We are not a threat" and "Leave us alone." And, to no surprise, more people in the yellow and black military suits came to the scene, scaring off all of the protesters. One of the soldiers shot me a look from afar, and I quickly walked away.

I wouldn't be worried if it was just the one conduit, but an entire protest? No, not a protest, more like a riot. One thing can lead to a riot, and a riot leads to someone slicing you car's tires. But instead of your tires getting sliced, people might be killed by super-powered people, or the other way around, or, well whatever. All I know is that I'm getting the heck out of here.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Day 0, Seattle

"Katherine, I know you aren't going to like what I'm saying, but, there is something going on, and I'm not safe here anymore," I said.

"I can hear the riots from here, 3 floors up," she responded.

"That's what I'm worried about. If conduits keep rioting in the streets, those guys with the military gear will start getting violent. The last thing I want is for you to get dragged into this," I explained. "I don't have a plan figured out yet, but I know that I have to leave. Tomorrow."

"And then what?" she asked.

"Hide for as long as I need to," I answered.

"Well you aren't going alone."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm going with you."

"If I end up as a fugitive with you with me, you'll become a fugitive too."

"And if we get caught, we'll die with each other."

"You're not gonna let me go unless you're with me, are you."

"Pretty much."

"Ok, fine. Stay here for the night. I'll pull out the couch for you to sleep on."

"I don't have to sleep on the couch. I'd prefer, well, someone by my side."

"Perhaps that can be arranged."

I'd have one last good thing to remember, before my life became a hell.

Day 1, Seattle, 9:32 A.M.

Crack of dawn (well, not exactly). Katherine and I didn't leave with much. Both of us had one duffle bag, filled with clothes, cash, some food, and hygiene products.

We walked instead of taking a car to avoid the border patrol, but apparently that wouldn't have worked either. The border patrol had guards going through cars and people who were walking through.

"Border patrol, great. Katherine, hold on to me. Have to use my powers," I explained.

She held my hand and I turned us invisible. We were able to sneak past the security scanners and the metal detectors. We were fine up until we reached the last security check, which was armed with heavy machine guns and blast shields. Two people controlling the turrets and four others patrolling the area. I can't stay invisible for too long, and it gave out in front of the guards.

"Hey, unauthorized people!" yelled a guard.

"Get down or we'll fire!" shouted another.

Katherine and I put our duffle bags down and kneeled with our hands up. I was hoping I wouldn't have to attack the guards but I had no other choice.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to her.

I shined the light in front of my hands so bright that it blinded all of the guards. They staggered back not able to see. I grabbed Katherine's arm and ran. Through the gate and out into a highway.

The blinding effect wore off of the guards, and they followed us and started shooting. We managed to run far enough to the point where they wouldn't follow us.


	3. Chapter 3: Fugitives

_**Well, Chapter 3 is finally out. I haven't had much time to write these chapters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Day 1, 10:17 P.M.

After walking far enough, and a few failed hitchhiking attempts, I found a motel for us to stay at. It isn't the best, but it will do for one night.

"You didn't leave anything behind, did you?" I asked.

"No, I packed what I needed, and, oh wait, my roommate. I forgot about her! She's probably going crazy wondering where I am," explained Katherine.

"What would you have told her?" I asked.

"I'd would've made something up, I guess."

"Well once she calls the police about you being gone, they might see you with me in security footage attacking the border patrol," I suggested.

"Jack, you aren't making this sound any better. We're fugitives."

"We got out of Seattle just fine."

"But what happens when one of us gets shot?"

"Katherine, we made it out of Seattle just fine. They aren't going to go to extents to find us. If they come too close, I can always use my powers. Just relax for one night."

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Katherine.

"No," she answered.

"There's one bed, you know that, right?"

"Now I know what you're thinking."

Day 2, 8:09 A.M.

I figured we'd stay at the motel for a few days, and until we needed to leave. Twenty-dollars a night. You get what you pay for.

Katherine said she'd run the errands so that I don't have to risk getting caught. I told her that since they soldiers saw both of us she might be identified and caught, but she insisted on it.

I don't have a lot of people to contact. I have a sister somewhere in Oregon, and my parents are somewhere around there too. No way in hell am I going there, since they'd rat me out in a heartbeat. I got framed by some guy when I was in high school, and my parents didn't believe me. When the cops came, they turned me over quickly. It took three weeks to prove my innocence.

Come to think of it, Katherine isn't the only one who knows about my powers. I was on a date with Katherine when I discovered my powers, and I fainted as a result. She took me to a doctor. I came to my senses while I was there, and I started using some of my powers randomly. I didn't want anyone to know, and the doctor agreed to keep the secret.

I turned on the TV to the local news. Just as I expected, they were talking about me and Katherine escaping Seattle. One of the newscasters was interviewing one of the soldiers that were at the scene.

"First, I saw two people appear out of nowhere. A guy and a girl. We yelled at them to freeze. I walked towards them with my gun pointed at them, and suddenly the guy shined a bright light from his hand, which blinded me and the other guys. I think they ran after that. I have the footage from my helmet's camera," explained the soldier.

"We're getting a lot of attention," said Katherine.

She came back from the convenience store.

"The footage from the soldier's helmet clearly shows the faces of the two fugitives. Police forces have identified them as Jack Cooper and Katherine Hernt," said the newscaster.

"Shit," I said.

Day 6, 11:09 P.M.

Nothing really happened in the last four days, so I guess I'll just skip them.

Katherine and I were sleeping until the sound of the sirens and the flashing lights woke us up. I looked in her eyes, and I saw clear, genuine fear.

"Stay here and pack grab what you can take. I'm gonna see why they're here," I whispered.

I slowly left the room, and used my powers to morph into the shadows. There were police officers at the front desk, talking to the employee there.

"Yeah, I think they checked in about a week ago," the employee said.

"Are you sure it is them?" one of the officers questioned.

"Positive. I looked at our security footage. It has to be. They're in room 2A."

Dammit, the employee told them about us. I sprinted back to the room. Katherine had a jacket on, her phone, and the duffle bag with clothes and some food. There had to be another way out. I don't know where. I can't hide with her in the shadows forever. Maybe the fire escape?

"Let's try getting out through the fire escape," I said.

As we got out of the room, the police came and started shooting. I turned us invisible as we got down the fire escape. There were a few more cops outside, but they probably couldn't see us walking down the fire escape in the dark.

Both of us got down, but an officer that was still in the room looked down and randomly shot around. I don't know how he did it, but a bullet landed in Katherine's leg. What the hell. I looked into her eyes and saw tears of pain running down, and the excruciating expression on her face.

"Jack, it…. It…" she tried to say.

"You were only shot in the leg, you'll be fine. Seriously, you aren't going to die," I said to her.

"Hands UP!" yelled the officer.

I looked back and saw the officer that probably shot Katherine. That freaking jackass. After seeing her get shot, he's going to arrest me and throw me and her into prison.

The officer stopped and started talking into is police radio.

"Lethal force is authorized," said the voice from the radio.

"Today's my lucky day," said the officer.

Katherine grabbed on to my arm. She probably thought both of us were going to be killed. I'd think the same, but something started channeling through my arm. The rage and the anger within me somehow formed into a new power.

I flicked my entire arm out, launching a black beam of fog at the cop. He stumbled down on to the ground, and curled up and shook in pain.

"Hell yeah," I whispered.

I heard nothing from Katherine. Her eyes were closed. I felt her arm for a pulse. It was still running, and I could hear her heartbeat as well.

"Don't die on me. Please. Not now."


	4. Chapter 4: Imprisoned

**Author's note: _Yeah, this could have been a bit longer, but due to time constraints I wanted to add at least something for you guys to read. I can only write on the weekend due to school. Hope you enjoy this short chapter!_**

**_-Kaz_**

**Day 6, 11:00 P.M.**

"Hands up! And don't think you'll be able to use your light abilities on us!" shouted an officer.

I was cornered by a few cops. So many things were rushing through my head. The thoughts of Katherine being shot, getting arrested, and death ran through my mind. There was no way I could get out of this.

I stood up, and put my hands up.

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

**Location Unidentified,**

**Day 7, 12:23 A.M.**

"Don't I get a trial?" I asked.

"That isn't what we do here," answered the guard.

The guard was wearing the same armor as the ones in Seattle. I read looked at one of the sleeves of the guard's armor and saw a logo saying "D.U.P."

"What does D.U.P. mean?" I asked.

"What did you not understand about 'you have the right to remain silent?"

"Just tell me what it says."

"Department of Unified Protection."

"Ok-" I said until I was thrown on to the ground.

They put me in a concrete room that was incredibly bright. Lights were everywhere. I guess they didn't want me to sneak out through the shadows. Damn, they did their research. Next they used handcuffs on each of my wrists and attached them to two separate metal pillars.

The handcuffs were made out of some weird black metal. They're blocking out my powers. Maybe they're made out of lead? Honestly I don't know.

"Is there any chance I can see her?" I asked.

"No. Males and females are separated."

"Are there any good things in this prison?"

"Oh god will you just shut up already!"

**12:04 P.M.**

I'm not going to bore you by telling you the many hours that I spent doing nothing, so like I did with the motel thing, I'll skip to the interesting parts.

Two guards came in. One had a plate of food, the other holding an assault rifle. Really feeling the love here.

After I was done eating, they left, and then another person came in. This guy looked like he was higher up, kind of like a warden. His military gear was black and blue. His bulletproof vest had a knife slot next to the sewn in badge. On his belt were a taser, a handgun, a radio, two grenades, and what appeared to be a smoke grenade.

He looked like he was at least 50, if not older, judging from the wrinkled skin and the white hair.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked.

"Uhh," I said.

"It's a yes or no question Mr. Cooper," he replied.

"Um. Yes?" I reluctantly answered.

"Good."

"Just tell me what you're trying to do, cause it's pretty obvious you're trying to tell me something."

The man began to pace around the room.

"Because of your impatience, I guess I should explain. Your kind is, well, a very, unique kind. Unique can be a good thing, but your kind; have turned it into a bad thing."

"Cole MacGrath was a hero. He saved the world."

"At the cost of Empire City? Thousands died there. Particularly my son, and my grandson."

Damn, right in my emotions.

"Listen, I'm sorry to hear about your son and your grandson, but that was the beast that did it, not all of us."

"Quiet! Not only will I never see them again, I also won't see my wife again! A conduit was running from the police, and killed her to steal her car! There is no excuse for this!"

He's getting pretty worked up.

"Conduits are a threat to society, and they cannot coexist with normal people!" he yelled.

"What if I am a normal person?" I asked. I have no idea where I was going with this.

He came towards to me, and put his face too close to mine.

"A conduit that is a normal person. One cancels out the other, so what does that make you?" he responded.

I stared at him for a few seconds, and then spit in his face. Don't ask me what I was thinking, but I felt like doing it. He staggered back, dragging his hands repeatedly over his face. When he cleaned the spit off, he gave an angry glare at me.

"NOW I'M GONNA TEACH YOU WHY MY ARMOR IS BLACK AND BLUE!" he screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Three Steps Back

Day 7, 5:19 P.M.

The guy (who I presume to be the Warden of this prison) hit me with a baton for about ten minutes. That was definitely worth it though, to see the pissed off look on his face.

I don't know how I'll get out. My arms are chained into the pillars, in a well-lit room. I can't use my powers to escape into the shadows, because of the light, and the fact that my powers are blocked through whatever metal these chains are made of.

Not only that, but Katherine. She's somewhere in this prison. If she's stuck in the same situation I'm in, then I guess she might be fine. That is if she didn't spit in the warden's face.

The guards give me a few meals over the span of the day. The poorly cooked chicken is overpowered by the disgusting gravy. The vegetables you're given aren't even fully cleaned. There's better food at a high school cafeteria.

Day 11, 8:47 P.M.

About four damn days here. I'm starting to go crazy.

Day 13, 10:08 A.M.

I'm starting to piece together a plan. It mainly involves me playing dead. The guards come and notice my body, but that's about it. I don't know what happens after that.

11:47 A.M.

I'm just gonna go with it. I figured the guards would throw my body out somewhere, and I could sneak out from there. Wherever that is.

I closed my eyes a little and slouched my body down. Looks close enough to a dead body, right?

A guard came in with my food and approached my body. I heard him put the plate down and felt his face come close to mine.

"You alive?" he said. "What the heck?"

He slapped me.

"What the, hey get over here!" he yelled.

Another guard came in.

"I think he's dead," he said.

"No, he can't be," the other replied.

"Well, he isn't responding to anything."

"Pull out your gun. I'm going to take the chains off."

They both did so, and I dropped like a stone.

"I think he is dead," said the second guard.

"Well, you know what to do."

I felt one of them pick up my body, and sling me over their shoulder. Eventually he dropped me on to the floor. What I landed on was soft, but firm. My arm was laying over something arch-shaped. Once I heard them leave, I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly-lit area, only to see piles of bodies across the room. Dead Conduits, I presume.

"Could be worse. I was expecting a crematory," I thought.

No one (living people) else in sight, I used my night vision to help me walk over the bodies. I got to the door, but quickly winced back when I saw it open. It was a guard. He didn't see me, as it was dark, and I made myself invisible before-hand. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. I could knock him out and use his gear as a disguise, I thought.

I put him in a choke hold and rammed his head into the wall. I let go and he collapsed on to the ground. Now to change clothes.

After I changed clothes and took the handgun, I figured that as a guard, I could possibly get some information on where Katherine is. Then we could get out. That is if the Warden doesn't get into my way. I probably should think this through, since my escape plan last time didn't work out too well.

11:51 A.M.

Left the corpse room out into a sort of hall. The prison seemed to be built in a rectangular shape, with a big prison yard and two watchtowers in the yard. I could look into the yard from the hall and watch with my body leaned on top of the railing.

As I walked to the other side, I stopped at a door that said "Level 3 Access Only." The guard had a key card chained to the suit's belt, and it happened to read "Level 3 Security." I think this is the first good thing that's happened to me since Seattle.

I slid the key card into the slot, and the door opened. There was a hall and two rooms. One was an armory and the other was a security camera room. I entered the security camera room, and there was one security guard overlooking them.

He noticed me come in, and asked me, "Why are you here?"

"Uh," I quickly spat out. "I was sent as a little backup. Heard some rumors from other guards that a conduit escaped."

"What? How would they know? I've been watching these cameras all day," he responded. He sounded frustrated. "Anyway, do you mind watching the cameras for a few seconds? I need to stretch out in the hall for a little."

"Ok, but one question," I answered.

"What?"

"I'm actually new here, so do they have cameras all over the entire place?"

"Yes. I've seen some disturbing things. Some of the guards here get a bit crazy with the female prisoners. Can't tell you how many times I hear moans and screams of agony from their cells."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He stepped out and just stood there, holding his gun. I aimed the gun at him, and shot him. That was the first time I ever shot a gun, and the first time I killed somebody.

I pulled his body into the camera room and propped it up to make it look like he was watching. When I was done with that, I took his level five keycard, just in case.

Along with the security camera monitors, there was a computer that had the D.U.P. logo on it. I went on it, and started looking around. I found mug shots and a list containing the names of guards here. The list split the names up by rank, and I found the Warden as the highest. His name is Allen Brandt. It also says that he's killed about 15 conduits. Damn.

I clicked out of the guard list, and went on to another list, which listed the prisoners. Some of them had the word "deceased," next to them. That's quite pleasant. I finally got to Katherine, and the cell she was in was in section D, cell 467. Thank god, she's alive. I brought up a map of the place that showed where the cell was. There were other small square sections around the main rectangle shape of the prison.

After I was done looking around the computer, I turned off the security cameras. They won't

Section D Cell Block, 12:10 P.M.

As I walked past the other cells, the smell of smoke and the cries for help were rampant throughout the section. Prisoners often yelled things such as "I'm not a conduit," or "I didn't do anything!" The guards responded with phrases such as "Shut the hell up," or "Be quiet you whining bitch!" That's when I realized that I'm in the cell block for female prisoners.

If someone got suspicious of me, I just told them that I was sent here for extra security. It managed to convince them.

Finally, I found Katherine's cell. I looked through the dirty glass to see her in an orange jumpsuit, sitting there, staring at the ground. Something was different about her. Her brown hair suddenly had black streaks, and a scar shaped like an "s" (it was the closest thing I could compare it to) ran across her right eye.

Then she pulled a big one on me. She held out her hand and a little black fog appeared, just like the one I used to knock out the cop. She turned into a conduit. What the hell.

"I can see you there, you know," she said.

I jumped back at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, well, uh-" I stuttered.

"What is it?" she asked.

There was no way I could get her out of her cell with the other guards around, and my only choice was to kill them.

"Just look out and watch what I'm about to do," I said.

With no one watching the security cameras and the cameras themselves off, I snuck up behind a guard who had a rifle, probably an M16. I pulled out the gun, pressed up against his back, and pulled the trigger. Then I quickly grabbed his rifle and took cover behind a very thick pillar that connected the railings. I made myself invisible and looked out. Two of them were approaching me slowly. They didn't see me, so I aimed the M16 at two of them and shot them. The last one came around, but he didn't see me either. I shot him as well.

The guards on the lower level of the prison block heard and saw it, and they began to rush up to the top level (where I was). I hid by the staircase, but not invisible, and took them by surprise. Their bodies fell back down the staircase.

After that, I rushed back to Katherine's cell. She sat against the farther wall, watching.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned.

"Well, I guess you don't recognize me with this helmet on.

I took the helmet off, to see her eyes light up, as she came closer to the door.

"Jack, you're alive!? How did you get here though?!" she exclaimed.

"I got out of my cell by playing dead," I answered. "Since that's out of the way, I guess I should ask you, since I saw you with it before; are you a conduit?"

"Well, I guess, somehow."

"Somehow, which would be what?"

"Don't ask me. What happened to your face?"

"I got beat by the warden."

"It looks bad. You have a black eye."

I took the keycard and slid it into the system that opened her door. She bolted on to me and kissed me. It was nice, after seeing her alive after she was shot. Then again, it was only on the leg.

"We have to move. I disabled the security cameras, and that should buy us some time," I said. "When we get out of the prison, I honestly don't know what to do. There is no safe place for us. We'll be pursued and imprisoned until we die. That's what they want."

**End of Video Feed.**

**Footage and sound taken from cameras implanted on the helmets of security guards.**

Boise, Idaho

Date Unknown

Newspaper headline:

_Man and Killed in D.U.P. Fight_

_By Ethan Williams_

Two "conduits," which have been identified as Jack Cooper and Katherine Hernt, were shot and killed when they resisted arrest from the Department of Unified Protection (D.U.P.). Civilians stated that D.U.P. approached the two, saying that they have been identified as wanted Conduits. They tried to walk away, but were then forcibly grabbed. Cooper resisted by subduing the D.U.P. with a Conduit ability, which is described to be a dark beam of fog.

Katherine Hernt escaped the soldier's grab by doing the same, and when she started fleeing with Jack Cooper, two soldiers managed to shoot Cooper three times. He collapsed and died of the wounds. Katherine Hernt responded by unleashing a much bigger and powerful attack, where she created a shockwave the injured anyone within a certain radius.

After unleashing this, she was surrounded by more soldiers. They pointed guns at her, while one soldier walked towards her slowly to handcuff her. Just as the soldier got close enough to handcuff her, she caused another shockwave. It was then when she took the soldier's gun, pointed at her head, and pulled the trigger. Her body fell on the ground with Jack Cooper's.

About 34 civilians were injured, not including D.U.P. forces. This has only increased the demand for these "Conduits" to be captured, and for D.U.P. to be employed across the country. State officials are yet to decide on the matter, but are soon holding a vote for whether Conduits should be allowed in public or not.

Their families refuse to give a statement on the incident, claiming that they didn't have anything to say.

The two had already been caught once, but escaped. They were taken to an unknown prison, which raises the question of what even happens there... (article goes on).

_**Well that is done. This last chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I'm not sure if this was a good way to end the story, but I wanted it to end with both of them dying :)**_


End file.
